Enamorate de mi
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu Dragneel estaba enamorado de su compañera y amiga de trabajo, pero ella no sentía lo mismo así que haría cualquier cosa para que se enamorara de él incluso si tuviera que ser golpeado por cada hombre celoso de Fairy tail, o incluso si debiera disfrazarse de Batman y aguantar cada golpe de Lucy, él no se rendiria con tal de que ella estuviera a su lado


_**quiero decirles una cosa y es que...estoy loca :D de aqui salio esta historia y tambien por que le prometi a un amiga a Maru-chan que le escribiría algo asi que espero que te guste mi historia :) recordarles que fairy tail ni sus senxuales personajes me pertenecen asi que espero disfruten de esto y recuerden comentar que les parecio**_

**Enamórate de mí**

Se observaba como en medio de una ciudad en Magnolia había un gran edificio a las afueras de la ciudad donde en lo alto unas grandes palabras decía ¨Fairy tail¨ una de las empresas más populares y exitosas del momento, algo extraño pues el lugar estaba lleno de locos que destruían todo. Nadie entendía como tenían tanto éxito pero ese no era el punto de esta historia. Fuera del lugar se observaba como un joven de cabello oscuro entraba con un traje formal dispuesto a otro día de trabajo, lo que nadie se explicaba era como al llegar al piso de su oficina solo portaba unos pantalones, su nombre era Gray Fullbuster uno de los extraños empleados del lugar quien caminaba silbando tranquilamente una canción hasta que se topó con una escena algo ridícula pero extrañamente habitual, detrás de una planta estaba un chico de pelo rosa que traía un pantalón de vestir con una camisa blanca, tenía una bufanda de cuadros en su cuello y unas hojas amarradas a su cabeza como si eso lo ocultara más, su vista estaba fija en el reloj de la oficina, la oficina en si era un piso que era compuesta por varios cubículos donde se observaban personas conversando, jugando y bebiendo cerveza mientras bailaban al ritmo de una canción al fondo. Volviendo al joven tras la pobre plantita que seguía esperando que el reloj se adelantara mientras era observado por un divertido Gray que tachaba aquella actitud entre estúpida y patética. Ese chico era un mejor amigo/rival Natsu Dragneel un joven de su misma edad que trabaja en ese lugar, pero eso no importaba sino que ese comportamiento era normal en aquel lugar desde hace unos meses. Se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse en su puesto y comer un helado que traía listo para la ocasión con la vista en su amigo disfrutando de cada segundo hasta que el reloj marco a las ocho.

Su risa se ensancho al ver como todo el cuerpo del peli rosa se tensaba y frente a ellos la puerta se abría mostrando como una rubia de hermosa figura y cabello largo hasta su cintura que estaba acompañada de una chica un poco más pequeña que ella de cabello celeste que demostraba ternura, ambas con una enagua negra formal y una camisa blanca aunque la de la rubia le apretaba algo más el busto, ambas entraron conversando alegremente cargando algunos expedientes en sus manos dispuestas a trabajar. Ambas jóvenes pasaron al lado de la planta mientras la rubia tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca y la acompañante de ella reía divertida comprendiendo la situación. La rubia se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia una de las chicas que entro a trabajar hace poco, quien en ese momento se detuvo y saludo levemente a Natsu quien no dijo nada y salió corriendo a su cubículo dejando a la joven algo extrañada, su amiga a su lado se llamaba Levy quien solo la tomo de la mano explicándole que eso era normal. Después de eso Gray vio a su lado donde Natsu estaba en su cubículo escondiendo su rostro en la mesa con un gran sonrojo en él, el Fullbuster con diversión le golpeó la cabeza de el causando que este solo lo fulminara con la mirada antes de ver de reojo como Lucy extrañamente estaba hablando con una joven de pelo blanco y largo que sonreía amablemente a pesar de estar en medio de una pela entre sus compañeros.

-sabes no te entiendo por qué no la invitas a salir o a comer un helado-comento Gray harto de toda la situación mientras Natsu solo lo fulminaba con la mirada viendo de reojo a Lucy quien estaba riendo divertida con sus amigas. Porque si el joven Dragneel estaba enamorado de una de sus amigas Lucy Heartfilia desde hace tiempo, y no solo eso a pesar de que ambos son buenos amigos el chico ya no podía hablar claramente frente a ella y usualmente se le observaba viéndola desde lejos sin poder invitarla a salir.

-odio los helados-

-ese no era el punto-

-no puedo invitarla-

-¿por qué?-

Esa simple pregunta hizo que el peli rosa se deprimiera mientras caía sobre su silla con aura oscura causando que Gray alzara una ceja confundido pues no comenzaron una de sus usuales batallas. Pero por otra parte Natsu solo recordaba como hace unos meses había escuchado decir a Lucy un día cuando sus amigas la atacaron con que debía salir con alguien, ella respondió que simplemente no había conocido al chico ideal para ella. Eso lo había dejado pensando mucho ¿Cuál era el tipo ideal de Lucy?, él deseaba serlo pero no sabía cómo acercarse sin hacer el ridículo. Estúpido el momento que se enamoró de ella, pero como no hacerlo si siempre lo dejaba quedarse en el departamento de ella a comer y ayudarlo cuando Erza deseaba castrarlo por ser malo en el trabajo, siempre sonriéndole y tratándolo bien, estando a su lado en las buenas y las malas. Bufo molesto con un sonrojo en su rostro sin saber qué hacer, por un lado deseaba decirle lo que sentía por ella y por el otro de su parte egoísta deseaba tenerla solo para él. Pero como alguien como él conseguiría eso ¿Cómo podía ser solo suya?. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento ante la mirada aburrida de Gray quien estaba jugando con una consola portátil, debía buscar una forma para que Lucy también se enamorara de él.

-¡que carajos están haciendo!-todos menos Natsu que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos voltearon a ver asustados como en la puerta una peli roja con traje tenia mirada psicópata seguida de un peli azul con una gota de sudor en su nuca, Erza Escarlet la mujer que hacía que los empleados trabajaran en ese lugar y Jerall Fernández uno de los dueños de otra empresa unida a Fairy tail con quien comúnmente hacían tratos a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes que ocurrieran. Después de eso solo se escucharon los chillidos de dolor de las personas antes de que todos estuvieran inconscientes y Erza hiciera pasar a Jerall a la sala donde estaba el presidente de la empresa. Lejos de ese lugar Natsu estaba en el suelo en pose pensativa con varios chichones en su cabeza, estaba pensando en una forma de como conquistar a Lucy, aun con todo el dolor que su cuerpo recibió al ser masacrado por Erza, eso lo hizo abrir los ojos viendo a su lado derecho como Lucy estaba en el suelo oculta bajo un escritorio temblando nerviosa abrazando a Levy, suspiro al ver a la chica bien y una idea llego a su mente mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

-solo debo averiguar cuál chico le gusta-hablo para sí mismo asintiendo decidido, él era Natsu Dragneel y no se detendría por algo tan pequeño como eso, el lucharía hasta llegar a su meta. Pero no sabía cuál chico le gustaba a Lucy así que como buen estúpido que solía ser sonrió al tener una idea en mente.

**Al día siguiente…**

Como cada día se observaba como Gray caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesto a ver el ridículo que Natsu ese día, camino para entrar a la empresa y se detuvo con una gota de sudor en su nuca al sentir un peso en su espalda mientras el peso extra susurraba un ¨Gray-sama¨, de reojo vio como Juvia una chica de cabello azulado con vestido negro estaba abrazándolo con fuerza. Suspiro antes de saludarla y correr a el elevador escapando de su acosadora personal quien solo le deseo un buen día antes que las puertas se cerraran. Una sonrisa inundo su rostro sabiendo que a pesar de lo loca que era aquella mujer era realmente amable, se había unido a la empresa después de que él la ayudara a escapar de la que ella antes pertenecía y había un mal trato con el personal. Aquella empresa había deseado destruir a Fairy tail por lo que después de varias peleas con abogados donde Erza tuvo mucho que ver gracias a que ella era una excelente abogado lograron hacer que desapareciera, pero habían personas buenas en ese lugar como Juvia o también muy a su pesar Gajeel un tipo muy molesto que hace poco se había unido. Veía el techo pensando que Levy era muy buena persona al soportar a Gajeel pues ella lo ayudo a incorporarse aunque bueno…no había mucho problema en eso pues pronto se acostumbró a la vida loca de este lugar. Al entrar a la su piso busco por todos lados a el acosador de Lucy para reír un rato pero lo que vio supero cada uno de sus expectativas.

-¿pero qué rayos?-hablo incrédulo antes de soltar una carcajada viendo como no era el único extrañado en ese lugar, todos miraban a Natsu como el estúpido que era pero esta vez había rastros de confusión en el rostro de todos los presentes. El peli rosa ahora con cabello negro su cara pintada como una estrella de rock al igual que sus atuendos y la guitarra que traía en su espalda provoco que más de uno cayera de espaldas-que haces flama imbécil-cuestiono incrédulo Gary con dolor en su estómago por reír tanto, Natsu solo levanto una ceja bufando y viendo a otro lado de brazos cruzados.

-voy a encontrar el tipo de chico de Lucy-eso provoco que Gray cayera al suelo sujetando su estómago de tanto reír, sin darse cuenta que ahora solo estaba en bóxer. Su teoría de que Natsu era estúpido realmente se acababa de confirmar en ese instante, pero ignorando esto y al ver el aura asesina de Erza se puso en su lugar dispuesto a trabajar aguantando las carcajadas cuando escucho a Erza regañar a Natsu por su atuendo. El ex peli rosa se sentó a su lado con mal humor y en ese instante pudieron ver como Lucy con una gran pila de papeles se acercaba a ellos, era tan grande que no podía ver bien al frente por lo que al llegar al escritorio de Gray los puso antes de saludarlo.

-Lucy-la rubia sonrió reconociendo esa voz y se volteo a saludar a su amigo pero al verlo de cerca vestido de esa forma no lo reconoció, de hecho estaba tan cerca de ella que su frente se puso azul antes de pagar un grito y con un puño estamparlo fuertemente contra el suelo y después salir corriendo. Gray vio con la frente sombreada de azul el lugar por donde la rubia huyo tomando la nota mental de jamás sorprenderla para no recibir semejante golpe. Se acercó levemente viendo como en el suelo Natsu se sentaba con sangre saliendo de su nariz y expresión de concentración.

-la estrella de rock descartada-murmuro para sí mismo logrando que Gray cayera de espaldas al ver como el chico intentaba no tocar su rostro que a pesar del maquillaje tenía el puño marcado de la chica en él.

**Al día siguiente…**

Esta vez Gray caminaba con su frente sombreada de azul al bajarse de su coche, el día anterior le prometió a Natsu pasar a recogerlo pro que la moto del peli rosa estaba en mantenimiento, claro que no espero ver al chico vestido de monje incluso con su pelo cubierto con algo para que pareciera calvo y con su bufanda de modo muy divertido en su cuello. Todos a su alrededor los miraban extraño por Natsu quien estaba caminando con las manos juntas como monje y Gray quien solo estaba en pantalones nuevamente, el chico exhibicionista le estaba explicando a Natsu sobre como Lucy después de escuchar parte de la historia lo cual significaba que solo le dijeron que el muchacho a quien golpeo era Natsu, le pidió que se disculpara con él por la vergüenza que a ella le daba. El chico peli rosa ahora calvo solo contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras ambos caminaban a la entrada, a lo lejos vieron como Lucy caminaba tranquilamente a la entrada pero se detuvo al verlos a ambos, Gray no era un problema estaba acostumbrada a verlo semi desnudo pero cuando distinguió a Natsu su frente se sombreo de negro pensando seriamente si era necesario saludarlos ese día. Trago pesado antes de caminar con un tic en su ojo y saludarlos con una leve reverencia.

-ohayo Lucy-saludo Gray levantando la mano como si nada y la mujer frente a ellos respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de ver a Natsu quien estaba perdido con su vista en un árbol.

-ese árbol representa la fuerza de la vida en el planeta-comenzó hablando el con aura de calma mientras ponía las manos juntas y se arrodillaba como si estuviera orando, Lucy solo se quedó en piedra al igual que Gray preguntándose seriamente si ese chico era Natsu o se había equivocado de casa.

-yo…tengo que…me voy-hablo con nerviosismo Lucy y su frente sombreada de azul antes de correr dentro de la empresa, Gray vio como en ese momento Natsu se ponía de pie y se quitaba la calva con molestia dejando ver su pelo rosado. Bufo algunas cosas de ¨este estilo tampoco¨, antes de dar media vuelta y chocar con algo cayendo al suelo, Gray se puso pálido como un papel antes de ver como con quien choco Natsu quien no era nadie más que Erza, pero como la suerte no era suya había chocado y caído sobre ella justo en medio de sus pechos logrando que la Escarlet tuviera un aura molesta y un sonrojo en su rostro. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo y Natsu lo descubrió cuando se medió incorporo aun sobre Erza y sintió un aura aún más poderosa tras de él. Al ver como Jerall lo observaba como un maniático supo que de esa no saldría vivo pues ese chico si era celoso con Erza, casi nunca sufría de celos pues la peli roja espantaba a cualquiera pero los muy pocos suficientemente estúpidos en acercarse como ahora estaba haciendo Natsu aunque fuera por accidente se topaban con un ser más maligno que Erza enojada.

**Al día siguiente…**

Gray caminaba divertido por los pasillos ignorando como en su espalda estaba Juvia quien susurraba un ¨Gray-sama¨, pero es que no podía estar más feliz al ver como a su lado caminaba Natsu esta vez todo pintado de negro actuando como un chico depresivo, él pensaba si realmente si Natsu usaba su sentido común, entraron en la oficina y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Juvia aún estaba en su espalda por lo que lucho para soltarse de manera imposible provocando que observara a Natsu como si este pudiera ayudarlo. Una gota de sudor resbalo en su nuca al ver como este caminaba con aura depresiva siendo visto por todos como un loco. Lamentablemente esa distracción provoco que Juvia se subiera mas sobre él impidiendo que se soltara de la joven. Por otra parte Natsu caminaba deprimido hasta sentarse en la silla viendo de reojo a la puerta por donde nuestra usual rubia caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro pero se congelo al ver como todos miraban en una dirección extrañados, la chica giro su rostro notando como en medio de todas las miradas estaba Natsu con un aura oscura a su alrededor, preocupada se acercó al chico pero una gota de sudor surco su nuca al verlo de esa manera ya que se quedó sin idea de que hacer en esa situación, vio a todos lados en busca de una explicación pero solo vio a Gray escapando de una joven peli azul que la miraba a ella con enojo diciendo un ¨rival de amores¨. Ignoro todo esto y vio a Natsu antes de tomar aire para darse ánimos.

-¿Natsu?-lo llamo deseando que se tratara de otra persona pero este solo la vio con ojos tristes por lo que al chica se mordió un labio sin saber que decir-¿e-estas bien?-pregunto con algo de temor pero el chico solo suspiro antes de ver al suelo con deprecian.

-la vida apesta-la joven se quedó en piedra creyendo haber escuchado mal y fue corriendo en busca de Gray para que la ayudara, aunque claro Natsu estaba tan metido en su papel que no la vio marcharse así que siguió con su monologo –nada merece la pena vivir, así que estoy deprimido-hablo antes de ponerse de pie pero choco nuevamente con alguien cayendo nuevamente en una posición comprometedora. Pero esta vez estaba preparado al sentir un aura aterradora tras de él por lo que con rapidez se incorporó pero con la mala suerte de poner una mano en el pecho de quien fuera estaba bajo él. Al pensar que fuera Lucy se sonrojo pero su mirada se puso azul al ver como Mirajane estaba bajo él viendo con una muy falsa sonrisa amable. Trago nervioso al ver cómo tras de él estaba Laxus el nieto del presidente fulminándolo con la mirada. Rayos aun no le sanaban las heridas que Jerall le dejo el día anterior y ahora estaba perdido.

**Pasando el fin de semana…**

Esta vez se observaba como Natsu caminaba apoyado en un bastón mientras vestía traje de mayordomo, aun no sanaba completamente sus heridas pero estaba seguro de que esta vez le pegaría al chico que le gustaba a Lucy, portaba un típico traje de pingüino que usaban los mayordomos pero con su inseparable bufanda y su pelo peinado para tras dándole un aspecto sexy. Al llegar a la puerta observo como Lucy estaba caminando con varios expedientes nuevamente esquivando la mirada acecina de Juvia. El joven vio su oportunidad cuando a Lucy se le cayeron unos papeles y con gran velocidad corrió ayudarla, tomo los papeles antes de que ella se agachara, la rubia se sorprendió al ver una mancha negra con rosa ayudarla pero al distinguir a Natsu sonrió con cariño, claro está sonrisa se congelo al ver como el chico nuevamente estaba vestido de una forma extraña por lo que su frente se sombreo y su cuerpo se tensó deseando que nada raro ocurriera ese día. Natsu se acomodó con los papeles en su mano dándole una sonrisa a Lucy que provoco que esta se sonrojara levemente, cosa que por muy estúpido que sonara no noto Natsu pues estaba concentrado en el dolor de su pierna al haberse arrodillado de manera brusca.

-señorita aquí están sus papeles-Lucy ahora sintió que estaba en un mundo paralelo donde Natsu actuaba de forma extraña, este hizo una reverencia con dolor apretando sus labios contra sus dientes para no chillar como niña-espero poder servirle nuevamente joven dama-pero al alzar su rostro se topó con Levy quien tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca, Natsu incrédulo volteo a todos lados buscando a Lucy pero esta había ido corriendo en busca de alguien que le dijera que no estaba loca o viendo visiones dejando a Levy frente a un extraño Natsu. Por otra parte la pequeña peli celeste sudo nerviosa al ver una sombra negra tras de Natsu que tenía mirada desorbitada

-¿Qué haces cerca de la enana?-Natsu rezo a todos los dioses dados y por haber antes de voltear a ver como Gajeel el hace poco nombrado novio de Levy lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Si Jerall era celoso con Erza, Laxus un maniático con quien viera a Mirajane…Gajeel quien hace unos días comenzó de novio Levy empezaba a actuar de forma celosa y posesiva con quien se acercara a Levy eso solo significaba que estaría muerto en unas horas.

Contra todo pronóstico la semana continua y Natsu cada día se vestía de forma ridícula como, deportista, vaquero, ninja o incluso llego a vestirse como astronauta. En fin paso esa semana siendo golpeado por cada chico celoso de la empresa pues siempre terminaba en una situación comprometedora con las personas. Pero eso solo provocaba que el peli rosa estuviera herido y casi incapacitado. Pero eso no lo hacía rendirse claro que no, seguiría luchando con más fuerzas por eso este último traje le haría ser el hombre que conquistaría a su amada rubia. Era de noche y viernes de fiesta para muchos pero la Heartfilia solo deseaba ir a su casa a descansar rezando por que el lunes Natsu volviera a ser normal, paso por una parte sumamente oscura para llegar a su departamento cuando sintió una sombra tras de ella que le saco un escalofrió en su espalda, se tensó al escuchar unos pasos tras de ella por lo que salió corriendo asustada pero cuando frente a ella la sombra de alguien apareció soltó un chillido antes de que con una fuerza sobre humana le diera un puñetazo en la cara a cualquiera que fuera mandándolo contra una pared sacándole un gruñido de dolor, Lucy aún estaba asustada así que cogió un tubo de hierro del suelo que estaba por ahí y apunto aquella sombra dispuesto a golpearlo pero algo la hizo detenerse al ver como esa persona estaba disfrazada de Batman. Una gota de sudor salió de su nuca al ver como aquel sujeto por su golpe se le había corrido la máscara mostrando un ojo y parte de su pelo rosado.

-¿Natsu?-murmuro algo incrédula antes de suspirar al verlo desmayado en el suelo…

**Minutos después…**

-¡iteeee!-mascullaba un adolorido Natsu mientras estaba sentado en la cama de Lucy, después de llevarlo a su departamento y lograr quitarle ese traje lo acomodo para sanar el golpe de su rostro notando de paso como todo su cuerpo estaba vendado-eso duele Lucy-mascullo con lágrimas en sus ojos Natsu antes de que la rubia suspirar dejando las cosa de lado, esta se puso de pie con las manos en sus caderas viéndolo firmemente causando que el peli rosa volteara su rostro sonrojado.

-qué te pasa Natsu llevas casi dos semanas actuando de forma más extraña de lo normal-le aseguro causando que el chico sudara nervioso al ver como ella si lo había estado notando, la rubia suspiro antes de sentarse al lado de él tomándolo de una de las manos viéndolo de manera cariñosa logrando que el sonrojo en el rostro de Natsu se intensificara-somos amigos puedes contarme lo que quieras-añadió ella con una sonrisa cálida y Natsu en ese momento sintió que su cerebro exploto ante tal expresión de la rubia. Con fuerza se puso de pie señalándola totalmente sonrojado dejándola confundida mientras el balbuceaba palabras.

-TODO ES TU CULPA-termino gritando el joven causándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a Lucy antes de ponerse de pie enojada al igual que él.

-de que rayos hablas-

-todo esto es tú culpa-

-no es mi culpa-

-si lo es me golpearon por tu culpa-

-eso no tiene sentido-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-NO-

-si es toda tu culpa-

-¿Por qué es mi culpa?-

-por no decirme que tipo de chico te gusta de esa forma no estaría haciendo el ridículo cada día para averiguarlo-el aura acecina de Lucy se apagó antes de verlo confundida mientras el peli rosa se quedaba en piedra al ver que tenía la boca muy grande y cometió una estupidez en revelar su grandioso plan.

-¿d-de que hablas?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia atando cavos en su nuca y eso provoco que se sonrojara, por otra parte Natsu sudo nervioso al ver como Lucy parecía estar comprendiendo todo así que suspiro derrotado antes de sentarse en la cama.

-quería ser el chico que te gustara así serias solamente mía-admitió el Dragneel como si fuera un niño reclamando su juguete sin ninguna vergüenza de decir lo que sentía, por otro lado Lucy se sonrojo a más no poder al entender las palabras del chico y una venita se ensancho en su frente ante el comentario. Después de pensar suspiro antes de acomodarse al lado de Natsu viendo a una pared mientras este la miraba de reojo.

-recuerdas el día que nos conocimos-Natsu noto el cambio extremo del tema pero sonrió al recordarlo-le pegaste a mi primo pensando que deseaba hacerme algo malo cuando solo deseaba comprarme un helado-conto al recordar el rostro colérico de Sting cuando Natsu le pego con fuerza-después cuando quería entrar a trabajar en Fairy tail me ayudaste como disculpa-añadió nuevamente riendo divertida causando que Natsu también riera-eras un chico muy extraño pero rápidamente te tome cariño, siempre me ayudaste, me cuidabas y me hacías reír aun después de que te conté que hui de mi familia-admitió la rubia con un sonrojo en su rostro al tiempo que Natsu también se sonrojaba levemente-realmente te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mi Natsu a pesar que desde hace tiempo estabas evitándome…aunque que yo te guste explicaría mucho eres muy avergonzado en temas románticos-murmuro como si nada con un dedo en su barbilla viendo al techo. El peli rosa se puso rojo antes de ponerse de pie caminando a la salida.

-b-bueno eso no importa ahora, solo espera pronto encontrare el chico que te guste así te…-pero algo detuvo sus palabras y fue sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron ante la incredulidad de sentir los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello, su sabor a vainilla y aquel olor tan embriagante provocaron que cerrar sus ojos abrazándola por la cintura sintiéndose en un sueño.

-ya lo encontraste-hablo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro que provoco que Natsu la viera aun sonrojado deseando por todos los sueños que si estaba soñando su gato Happy no lo despertara.

-¿Batman?-hablo incrédulo viendo de reojo el traje que rento en el suelo a la par de la cama sacándole una risa a la rubia.

-no mi chico ideal es Natsu Dragneel por más tonto que sea-el chico frunció el ceño con diversión antes de poder besarla nuevamente con más ansias que nunca antes de tumbarla en la cama y ponerse sobre ella.

-¿entonces estas enamorada de mí?-pregunto con voz algo ronca logrando que ella totalmente sonrojara asintiera antes de besarlo pero de manera más tierna y cariñosa, se tensó un poco cuando él puso una de sus manso bajo su camisa pero antes de decir algo sentir esos labios sobre ella le provocaron que se relajara antes de que escucharan como la puerta se abría.

-sexy…Rogue, Yukino y yo venimos a visitar…-tanto Lucy como Natsu se tensaron de inmediato siendo conscientes de como un rubio estaba frente a ellos viendo de manera piscota a cierto peli rosa que tenía sus manos bajo la camisa de la chica, un tipo de pelo negro negó divertido al ver el aura de batalla de Sting crecer mientras una peli blanca sudo nerviosa al ver como este daba un paso. Porque si los tipos de Fairy tail eran celosos, pero eran unos ángeles comparados al primo de Lucy con complejo de hermano mayor que miraba con ganas de matar a Natsu, quien sudaba nervioso abrazando a Lucy con fuerza, esta solo lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa provocando que este por unos instantes se sintiera calmado porque Lucy lo quería y no importaba cuanto sufriera esa noche por su primo…ella era ahora suya…porque estaba enamorada de él.

**Fin**

** !TA TA TAN!  
**

**espero les haya gustado y sobre todo a ti Maru-chan eres una grandiosa amiga y me agrada ver tus reviews en mis historias asi que como recompensa a las sonrisas que me sacas cuando leo tus reviews espero darte un poco con esta historia, y ademas a todos los que lean esta historia espero cumplir mi prometido con solo sacarles una sonrisa y que disfruten de mis historias. perdón si tiene algún error en ortografía pero espero de todo corazon les guste :D**

**sayonara!**


End file.
